Lesson to be learned
by Neonfreak1
Summary: This is a random Story ...  This a life about some friends and their wierd middle school Life. Join Neon, Flippy, and Flaky as they conquer the powers of different things!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya everybody! The names **Neon**! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION! Hurray. :/ …. I don't know what else to put but the disclaimer so o.k.

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own happy tree friends they belong to Mondo Media I only own me(Neon).**

"So have you heard the news?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Yeah I can't wait!"  
The entire Happy Tree Friends Middle School(HTF Middle School) was talking about the not very important news.  
"OMG!OMG!"  
"Pretty awesome two!"  
The school kids would not shut up about it.  
"CLASS SHUT UP!" yelled the tall blue moose who was there teacher. "We have a new student! Her name is Neon." the teacher continued.  
Someone raised there hand.  
"Yes, Toothy?" said the moose who was about to write on the board.  
"Where exactly is she?" said a worried beaver.  
Everyone looked around till the door busted open. The was a girl who had brown fur,black bangs and hair, she was wearing a blue shirt with green lines at the end of the sleeves and also the number 7 was on it in white. She had sharp teeth, pointy ears probably sensitive to hearing, and a wolf tail. She was panting hard.  
"So-pant-sorry I'm -pant- late!"  
is what the wolf girl said.  
"Not a problem since it's your first day! Just find a seat." is all teacher said happily.  
Everyone stared at the new kid not even paying attention to the lesson. She walked to a seat right next to green bear wearing a military jacket,dog tags, and a beret. He was looking outside the window.  
"You shouldn't sit next to him!" whispered a pink bear w/ a bow.  
"He is CRAZY! big time!" said a blue squirrel with car fresheners around her neck.  
Neon looked at the green bear who just sighed.  
Minutes went by as their teacher Lumpy was teaching. Neon could here people making fun of the lime green bear.  
DING!DING!DING!  
The school bell had rung and it was now break.  
The green bear refused to get out if his seat. Everyone else just left him alone , well not everyone.  
"Hiya! The names Neon!" said an overly excited wolf.  
The green bear was a little startled by this. Did she really want him as a friend. Her smile is friendly enough ,but he always killed his new friends and then they would leave him. He didn't want to kill her. He just sighed and didn't reply. Memories flooded his head. He just sighed again.  
"Hey! Answer me!" said the wolf making him face her.  
"Uh..Hi." said the shy green bear. He just wanted her to leave before the bad things happened.  
"WERE FRIENDS NOW!B-BUT YOU WE DON'T KNOW EACH OTHERS NAME! I'M NEON AND YOU ARE?" asked the excited wolf wagging her tail. Flippy wasn't really in the mood to talk. He was just afraid.  
"Fli-Flippy." said was the reply.  
"KOOL! YOU MUST LIKE THE ARMY TO BE WEARING ALL THAT STUFF!" said the envious fox. Flippy just nodded at Neon.

**ERK.**

The door cracked open. Both Neon and flippy turned to see who it was ,but the door quickly closed.

"I wonder who that was, Flippy." said the confused fox.

"I don't know,but the probably wanted you." said a not so surprised bear. Neon just shrugged her shoulders.

Neon started another retarded conversation while Flippy paid little attention. He was wondering who was at the door. He just sighed and decided to let it go. He'd figure it out sooner or later so why bother. Besides he made a friend today! Though it was kinda by force, he should be glad. But he should have told her something but he forgot. He just shrugged it off, maybe he'll remember later.

**YAY! My first story and chapter! AND I HAD THE WORST ENDING!**

**If ya want to you can REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

_**Sorry for not updating in AWHILE BUT NOT TO WORRY… I AM NOT GROUNDED ANYMORE WOOHOO! Now lets Begin:  
**_

"Hey, Flippy, I here Cuddles is have a SUPER SPECIAL PARTY" said Neon all dramatic. Flippy just giggled. It had been a couple days since Neon came to the school and they already pretty close (So unoriginal Oc's are always best friends with your favorite character).

"Yeah, but I am never invited, 'cause I never go so it's pointless on going in the first place." Said Flippy already answering Neon's soon to be asked question.

"That. Is. TERRIBLE! Flippy you- you… YOU SHOULD BE HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE AT PARTYS; YOU'RE SO YOUNG YET SO BORING! YOU HAVE A CHILDHOOD LIFE TO FILL! DON'T WASTE IT!" said Neon giving what seemed to be a speech to Flippy.

Flippy just sighed. He wanted to go true, but he wanted to go with Flaky. Flaky was kinda described as his friend, but she is shyer than Flippy so it would work out so well...

'So, do you want to go with anyone?' asked a confused military bear.

That was a good question. Who did she want to go with? Then it hit her right in the face.

"YEAH! I wanted to go with Mime, but he is quite but loud at the same time he has TWO many big ideas!' said Neon waving her hands in the air to prove her point.

"Two many ideas?' asked Flippy in reply.

"YES! And that's TWO TO MANY!'

"Yet you don't have big ideas?' said Flippy raising an eyebrow smiling.

"EH! DON'T JUDGE ME!" said an irritated wolf.

"Since when did you turn Canadian?' replied him again.

"Ya' know what forget it. FORGET IT." Said Neon. "Oh. Hey look Flaky's coming over. YO FLAKY OVER HERE!" said the wolf calling the hedgehog over.

"Hey, Neon, can I ask you something?' said the bear a little annoyed by Neon's sudden out burst.

"Yeah what about it?" asked the Wolf.

"How did you know she was coming over here?' asked the annoyed, lime, green bear.

"Eh… I didn't think about."

'No. No you didn't." said the bear even more annoyed.

"Uhh. Did you call me, Neon?' asked the shy, red hedgehog. She was wearing a red, plaid skirt. And a white, shirt with a red tie to match her fur. She had long red fur with some flakes here and there.

"Yes, actually! Flippy here wanted to ask about…. THE HOMEWORK" said Neon bodly at the last statement. Flaky was shaking a bit to much because of that. "Right, Flippy."

"Uhh. Yeah... Kinda... Maybe… What?" said a nervous and confused Flippy.

"Oh.. Math homework was to do 2 algebra problems. Science was to find some fern leaves. English was to finish writing stories we did in class for the past month. And… Oh Yeah. History was to read more about the holocaust. And that's it!" said Flaky happily, forgetting about her shivering. Neon was writing down all what she just said.

Flippy could tell that she didn't have the homework writin down so that's why she asked.

"Did that help you Flippy?" Flaky asked staring goo-goo(dreamy) eyes at Flippy. Flippy just stared at her confused. _What else did she want? _

"Uhh.. HEY FLAKY ARE YOU GOING TO CUDDLES PARTS? 'CAUSE THAT WOULD BE AWSOME! JUST YOU, ME AND FLIPPY! THE FUN IS ENDLESS!" said the excited wolf. Neon thought it would be an awesome idea. Flippy thought other wise._ She is the most annoying friend you cold ask for! But she's all I got for now, besides flaky._

Flippy just sighed.

CHPTER 2 END.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey I am back and better than EVA thanks to the advice of an AWSOME AUTHOR: give a round of applause to.. Drum roll please.. TurtlesFTW2506! Just wanted to Say THANKS!  
Neon: She rocks and I also wanna say thanks to Komodoking!  
And I think story is turning into one of those Lucky Star episodes but who cares? I know I don't but let's start shall we! And this'll be last time my friends help me when I have writers block.  
Disclaimer: Why? I don't own a popular Internet series! I only own Neon! .**_

"Guess what today is!" said an overly excited wolf.  
"The day someone dies?" asked a tired bear, who really wasn't in the mood to be bothered with. He just wanted to get his books out of his locker and get to class,but Neon(His proven to be best friend) would always have some stupid to interesting news. It all always made Flippy laugh. She is so fascinated by the simplest of news. She has to preach it to the class, but today was different. He just pulled out his Science book(that's has been proven by,Neon, it's as heavy as a boulder).  
"Nooo, Silly! Didn't you read the flyers on the board right there?" said the wolf pointing at the board right across the room, right in front of Flippy's face and locker. Yet, he didn't see it.  
"Oh-no. Pleas enlighten me with your ,so called, knowledge." said said an annoyed bear. Still trying to pull out his book.  
"AFTER SCHOOL THERE IS GOING TO BE A PUBLIC PARTY! ITS. FOR. EVERYONE, AND I FIGURED THAT IF YOU GO ABD FLAKY GOES-"  
"I don't like were this is going." said Flippy cutting of her friend.  
"Don't worry! I already asked Flaky is going... AND SHE SAID YES!" said the wolf boldly at the last statement.  
"So did she say yes to going or yes to going with you?" asked the confused bear.  
"Uhhh... I am pretty sure she's straight so I'd have to go with the... First one!" said the not so sure wolf.  
"I guess your gonna stalk and ask me to go till I say yes, aren't you?" Neon nodded in reply.  
"Flippy you know me so well!" said the cocky wolf.  
Flippy just sighed.  
"Hey, FLAKY, COME HERE FOR A SECOND!" yelled Neon across the hall. "FLAKY!"  
Flaky jumped, as her name was being called, and dropped all her books.  
"Neon." said Flippy flatly. "Yeah?" said Neon turning around to face him, also confused.  
Flippy just hit her on the back of her head. His nails felt like they were scraping something up when he hit her.  
_Did I? No. No I couldn't have.  
_"Oww..." Sniff. Sniff. "Is- Is that.. Blood." said Neon in small Pain. She felt the back of her head to try to prove herself wrong.  
She wasn't paying attention to what was happening to Flippy. Neon was letting out small whimpers of pain. Everyone in the hall looked T what was happening. The room was filled with gasps of all sorts.  
_Oh no.  
She is a dead man.  
Run for lives.  
Every man for himself.  
We warned her.  
I'm scared for her.  
_That's what everyone either thought or said.  
"N-neon! Run!" yelled Flaky.  
"Huh?" said Neon. "What's going on?"  
"Neon! Just listen and-" Flaky was cut off buy being stabbed in the chest by a bowie knife,But she managed to choke out a few words before dying. "Stop being a retarded bastard*cough* and just run before you die too!"  
Neon was a bit surprised at Flaky for using such vulgar words. But she listened and ran, she didn't know what was happening. Everyone was either dead or running away from something.  
Everything was going smooth till a door opened. She slammed head first.  
Just great. God Dammit. But. Where's Flippy?  
She didn't see him dead.  
He must have left,but.. Then how'd he? He probably figured a way out. Dammit,Flaky, why the he'll did you have to fucking die when I need you the most in this he'll hole I call school.  
Just then someone grabbed her shoulders. Neon turned around hoping to see either Flaky,half alive, or Flippy, coming to save her, but instead it was the Mime. Maybe he could answer her questions. But he never talked.  
"Neon."  
"Huh?" Neon was utterly confused now. Did he just whisper her name. She thought he never talked, but this. What the hell is going on.  
"Follow me and don't look back" was the 'last' the the Mime said.  
"Why, what happens if I look back? And.. Where's Flippy?" asked Neon. She was so fucking confused. She couldn't get her mind on the right track.  
"Don't you relies that if you look back you'll end up like all the bodies on the ground!" yelled the Mime back.  
That reply shut her up completely. But she had one more question to ask.  
"Do you know where Flippy is?"  
Mime just stopped in his tracks. Neon knew she didn't do anything wrong,but she wanted the truth.  
"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me!" replied the Mime.  
"Please. Please tell me and.."  
"And what."said already pissed off Mime.  
"And don't turn this into Twighlight!" replied Neon cautiously.  
"Just. Just keep running, Bella." replied the Mime.  
"Bella? Really? Why am I the ugly girl?" asked Neon.  
Mime just laughed and ran till they reached the exit.  
"Mime, will anyone actually make it out alive?" asked Neon.  
"Well, since we made it. I guess the chance of survivors are about.. 15%! But your forgetting the name of this place and miracle that happens here!" said Mime all dreamy that anyone would want to punch him.  
"Your not going to break into song and start dancing, are you?" asked Neon hoping he would say No.  
"Well, I guess not now!" asked the Mime pissed off, 'cause he really wanted to sing and dance everyone usually did.  
"HEY!HEY! WAIT A MINUTE YOU NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION! WHERES FLIPPY?" said Neon yelling right into his ear.  
"Hey,Mime! Did Flipqy kill Flaky yet?" asked a naked yellow bunny. Mime just shook his head no. Okay now this awkward.  
"Umm.. What The HELL IS THE ON! AND WILL SOMEONE ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION ABOUT WHERE FLIPPY IS!" Yelled the annoyed Wolf.  
Cuddles just sighed. He wasn't expecting her to live. But she lived it l, now she needed an explanation.  
"Okay, so it starts off like this.." and Cuddles explained all of it to her.

_**Chapter 3 end.  
Thanks for reading. I wanna add another Oc but it be kinda tricky to put them into this messed up plot so ya. Okay GOOD NIGHT!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Omg!Omg! It's already my fourth chapter! Hurray. And I think I since this chapter is going to be about Flippy/Flipqy, and the fact that Flippy has no sense of humor what so ever! There is not going to be any humor of any kind.(But I won't promise anything).  
Let's begin! DESU DECHU NYA!**_

Thus this chapter is about what happened to Flippy!

"What the-. Oh-no. Oh-no." Flippy was freaking out , even though he was coming back to his senses.  
"Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!" yelled Flippy over and over again, while running towards the bathroom(he wasn't paying attention to which he went into).  
He was to busy cleaning his precious military jacket. The blood stains were just spreading. He didn't want to be a killer. That when it hit him right in the face. Where was Neon?  
He didn't her body laying around the floor.  
_'Wait.. Did she leave with? THAT WAS HER?'  
_Flippy just sighed.  
_ 'Maybe I am is going crazy. Tomorrow I'll explain everything to her! Hopefully she'll believe me!'  
_"But, how the he'll am I suppose to explain this? I FUCKIN HATE MY LIFE!" yelled Flippy. Now he officially was going crazy.  
'Why did they have to put his spirit in me? My life was a living hell already. They tried to fucking kill me! All because they knew. They fucking knew that being born an orphan I wouldn't have a future, but they had to ruin my life!'  
Flippy felt tears running down his cheeks. The pictures of all his friends appeared in his head, but the only pictures that appeared were of Flaky, his shy, tomboy friend, and Neon, his nerdy, non-athletic, tomboy friend. Those were his only friends.  
The only people who bothered to stay at his side. And ever since Neon came he try's not to Flip out, but every day it gets harder and harder to keep a secret. He wanted to ask Flaky out ,but she knew what's happens to her.  
_'If were to die.. Everyone lives wouldn't be so fucked up if me and this spirit within me was gone.'  
_"FLIPPY! DON'T YOU EVER YOUR DAMN LIFE TALK LIKE THAT AGAIN!"  
"What the-" said a surprised Flippy.  
Flippy turned around to see it was Neon. She was carrying a Flaky, half- alive, on her back. She was had a determine look on her face. It seemed the back if her head had healed rather quickly.  
It took Flippy a moment to relies that he was saying his thoughts aloud.  
"Now, Damn you, I want a fucking explanation if whats going on!" said Neon. She must have ran back to save Flaky, but n must've heard him talking also.  
"FL-Flippy" said Flaky barely. She was coughing up a little blood also, but no one interrupted her while she was talking.  
"T-te*cough* tell her the tr-truth. Every second you waste hiding it*cough* the more this town corrupts be- because of you." Flaky was close to passing out. Her lack of enough blood was running out.  
"I'm sorry,but.. I can't." said Flippy bending his head down in shame.  
"Stop being a douche! Were friends REMEMBER THAT! SO TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!"yelled Neon almost busting Flippy's eardrum.  
Through good times and bad Neon couldn't stand a day without out humor. She was the one to lighten the mood.  
She had that smile on her face, like everything was going to be okay.. If she learns everything then... Keeping her safe from Flipqy would be useless..  
"You wouldn't understand." said Flippy.  
Neon just frowned. "WHY IS EVERYONE QUOTING TWIGHLIGHT!" yelled Neon.  
Flippy just laughed at her sounded outburst. But they're friends so she deserved an explanation.  
"Have heard the story about the criminal, Jason?" asked Flippy.  
"Yeah! Jason was a total bad ass! He was a blue lion. He wasn't scared of anything! Till one tragic day." said Neon. Flippy was shocked. He didn't know Neon knew so much about him that she could give a report on it.  
"Exactly so here's the story." said Flippy.

EERNNN! EERNNN!  
the sirens were ringing. Another bank was robbed. When the police arrived everyone was dead. Blood and guts were all over the floor.  
They searched everywhere for clues till they saw the writing on the wall.  
'Sorry you missed the fun, but u gotta run! -Jason'  
The cops were utterly pissed. They can never catch this guy. He knew there every move so how were they suppose to catch them?  
Everyone who tried to catch him always came back dead.  
Jason was the number 1 target on the loose.  
One day the cops ended up sending out criminals instead of cops. They told them that if they brought Jason to them, they're bails would be paid and they would be free to go.  
Either way they all died in the end.  
They sent out warning on the news to beware being alone at night.  
Some adults used Jason as a boogie man story to their kids.  
Well one day Jason knew he was getting old so he decided to fake his death and run away from it all.  
But it all backfired. He decided to fake a car crash death, but he must've took a shot of something. 'Cause he went crazy while driving and actually almost died. But the cops came just in time and shot him. But they knew he would come back life since this city couldn't allow anyone to die. So they decided to burry him some other cursed city.  
But even they he was dead his spirit haunted the city.  
So they fount a witch and and a new born baby. The witch cursed the baby to have Jason's spirit to live inside it. And it's children would be cursed with the spirit too.

"So your family was- THAT'S SO AWSOME FLIPPY!" said the envious wolf.(apparently Flaky died on Neons back and no one cared.)  
"What do you mean? My family is filled with killers and I am next in the family line! Aren't you suppose to think I am crazy and never talk to me again!" asked the confused bear with hand motions.  
"I suppose, but then I would have to hang out with Giggles and Petunia. But you're cooler than them! So your a better pick!" said Neon.  
Flippy felt happy to have a friend like Neon. She liked any one no matter how they acted or who they are.  
"Do- does that mean you want to talk to,Flipqy?" asked a concerned bear.  
"If you want. It's dealers choice." said a relaxed wolf. "Oh and FLIPPY!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why'd you run into the laundry rooms bathroom?"  
Flippy just laughed.  
"Well, I guess that town party is cancelled."  
Neon nodded in reply.  
"But you still get to go to Cuddles Party!"  
Neon smiled in reply again."But I'm not gonna go!" said Neon.  
"hmm. Why not? Didn't you give me a speech on why to go?" said Flippy.  
"Yeah, but.. Me and Flaky have to make sure Jason soul is taking care of you!"  
Flippy just laughed. Well at least he got something off his chest.

_**Chapter 4 end**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Epicness I am already that far ahead in this messed up story. And guess what? I shall be quoting things from YouTube videos and movies(only for half of it). Let's begin shall we.

It was the next day. All the events from yesterday have passed and now Neon was having a WTF moment.  
'Why is everyone so relaxed? It's like they don't remember a thing from yesterday'  
Neon had to get her mind on the right track. She didn't do her science and history report.  
"Hey, Flippy, what did ya do for your history report?" asked a suspicious wolf. Her ears flickered as she awaited an reply.  
"Me? Oh,well, me and Flaky are doing a report on England. Why? Did you expect me to bail you out?" replied Flippy getting out his History Book.  
"Pfft.. NO!"  
"So you actually did it! THIS IS MADNESS!"  
"... FOR YO! INFORMATION YES I DI'ID!" said Neon.  
"Then what's your report on?"  
"Pfffft. What's my report on. Pathetic! It's on... JAPAN'The home of anime'! AWSOME AIN'T IT!" said Neon all slap- happy.  
"Hey,Flippy!"  
"Huh?" said Neon and Flippy in sync. Who wanted him besides, Flaky and Neon.  
"Yo! Like,.. Your totally invited to my awesome party on Saturday! And you can bring. Like,  
totally.. Flaky if ya want!(a/n: epic fail at snooty girl dialogue)" said a snooty(obviously) Petunia.  
"What about meh?" asked Neon.  
"What about you? Your not invited and that's that!" said Giggles, walking away with Petunia.  
OH HELL NAH!  
There ain't no party without Neon humor! Neon ran up to them.  
'Dammit I hate height differences.'  
"YO! Bitch and Douche! Why can't I come to your party! I'll have you know! There ain't no PARTY like NEONS party cause NEONS party DON'T stop!" said Neon trying to their attention.  
They to girls just stuck they're noses in the air and walked away.  
"So what are ya going to do now?" asked Flippy walking towards Neon. Neon just grunted her teeth.  
"THIS MEANS WAR!" said Neon showing her claws. "THEY WILL FEEL PAIN! FOR. THIS. IS. SPARTA!" said a dramatic wolf.  
"So.. Let's get to class!" said a nervous bear.

"And they fore that is why I love Germany!"said Toothy giving his long boring History report about everyones favorite country. Everyone just stared at Toothy crazy.  
"Next up we have.. Flippy and Flaky." said a tired and bored teacher.  
"England! The land a crumpets and tea!" said Flippy first.  
" 'Ello Sir! Is what the people say if they'd meet ya!" said Flaky.  
"They pretty much hate us, we Americans! They call us names like hobknockers and twit."  
"Oh you gotta love those British Twits!" said Flaky finishing what seemed to be a poem.  
They was no clapping, till one person clapped(Toothy). But everyone stared at Toothy, so he stopped clapping.  
"Okay,.. Neon please save from this classes suck attitude!"  
Neon slowly walked up. She put her hair into a small loose bun and put on a a black and red kimono.  
"Japan! We all know it as the Land of the Rising Sun. But what you didn't know was about all. The. ENDLESS ANIME!" yelled Neon.  
"For know adress me as Neon-sama! Nya!Nya!" said Neon like a little child(probaly since she is the youngest in the class). Everyone 'oohed' and 'ahhed'.  
"Well let's continue this journey! Another tHING TOO!MAGICAL PET, KINKYNESS OF UNORINGINAL MANGA! In fact I am working on a manga right now!" everyone awed in amazement, expt for Gogles and Petunia.  
"You got all kinds of Anime, my personal favorite genre would be: sci-fi, horror, magical, and Bloodshed mangas! Aaand Done!" said Neon with a bow.  
"Thank you, Thank you, Neon!"  
"Cuddles, up next! Try to beat Neons score! If thats possible!"said The teacher pointing out Neon had gotten the highest grade.  
"OKAY!Check this out! I looked at the ball with pictures and words on it! And it's called ! But that's besides the point! There's this-"  
"Just get TO YOUR MOTHER FUCKING POINT ALREADY!" said the entire class(except neon used the vulgar word).  
"Okay.. My report is on France, also known as the city of love!"  
"Ugh.. Love makes me sick!" said Neon interrupting Cuddles once again.  
"I guess monsters never will feel love!" said Giggles.  
"Yeah, just like you'll never be pretty. Pretty weird your I.Q matches your age!"Said Neon as a come back. The entire class laughed at that statement.  
"Anyway,.. France! Everyone loves somebody right?" everyone but Neon nodded.  
"Well, almost everybody.. Hehe.. Well apperently there's a secret to Love hidden deep within France! If you find it you can make a wish for someone to Love you and it'll come true!"  
"Boring!" said Neon half asleep.  
"Neon.." said someone poking her in a whisper voice.  
"Sup'!" said Neon in the same tone. Except it was the Mime, not Flippy. Neon was seriously having a WTF day. First, everyone acts like yesterday never happened, and now Mime was talking to her(again!)! Next thing you know, her (adoptive) dad was sober for a day or two.  
"Take this. And hide it!" said the Mime giving Neon a folded, piece of paper.  
"But, don't read it here! Wait till you get home. It's not safe to read it here!" said Mime.  
Neon just sighed. She was suppose to go to Flippy's house with Flaky. Why is this town so fucked up.  
Neon had no choice, but to nod in reply.  
She definitely needed more friends.

After (1hour later after neon helped Flaky with something retarded)

"So.. Neon, do we have to talk to Flipqy! I am kinda nervous." said a shivering behind Neon back.  
"COME ON FLAKY! IT'LL BE A CHANGE IN HISTORY! We COULD BE IN BOOKS FOE GENERATION TO GENERATION!" said Neon giving another speech.  
'I really just want to read this note!'  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
"Get ready Flaky!" said a determined Wolf.  
Erk.. The door cracked open.  
Flaky was super shivery(if thats even a word).  
"Heylo(My made up word)!" said a cheerful Flippy, opening the door.  
He was grinning with his hands behind his back.  
Neon and Flaky new to raise their defense just in case anything happened to them..

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ch6 the continuing of chapter 5  
AND I AM USING KOMODOKINGS OC'S IN THIS CHAPTER TOO**_

_**I am ashamed of this chapter**_  
**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
**  
Just then Flippy gobbled them up into a Big hug.  
"Well at least he didn't flip-out!" said a happily nervous porcupine.  
Just then her quills scratched Neons arm.  
"Ow.. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? Dammit I think it's bleeding!" said Neon looking at the wound.  
Flippy smelt the blood and then he flipped out with them still in his grip. Flaky managed to slither out of the grip, but Neon was still fucking trapped.  
"DAMN YOU FLAKY!" yelled Neon, trying to get out of Flipqy(Jasons) grip.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" said Flaky nervously, while backing up to the door.  
"Just go get help.." said Neon being crushed in Flipqys grip.  
"Who...?" asked flaky opening the door slightly.(Luckily for her Neon is taking the pain for her and how come Flipqy didn't notice her)  
"*sigh* Just go to,.. Wondrous, if your... Lucky enough she... probably...isn't plotting against.. Justin Bieber or Professor Blue.." said the barely, able to speak Neon.  
Flaky just nodded in reply and ran off. But she forgot to ask where she lived.. And what she looked it. She was just going to have to wing it.  
Gotta keep moving. Gotta keep moving.  
Those words kept flowing through her head.  
"LET THE HELL GO OF ME, YOU SICK BASTARDS!"  
What th-..  
There was scream from the ally way. She needed to hurry and find this Wondrous person. But... Where the hell is Splendid when you need him.  
Flaky just sighed. She ran to where the scream came from. She came across a not so dark alley way.  
There was 3 figures. Two twin raccoons that were green. One wearing a hat... Lifty and Shifty.  
But who was that person.  
She had white fur, blue stripes on cheek, blue ears and paws, blue star on her tail, skull on bow on ear. She appeared to be a cat.  
She seemed to be taller than the two, so there they were pulling down. They hadn't notice Flaky yet, but Flaky couldn't stand it. So she did something totally out of character.  
"L-leave her alone!" said Flaky running full force at Lifty, head butting him into the wall.  
Flaky kinda stuttered at her sudden strength. NOW SHE CAN FINALLY BEAT CUB AT ARM WRESTLING!  
But that's beside the point, Lifty got back up and ran straight up to her, with a knife in his hand this time(where did that come from).  
But before he could get half way to her, he was round house kicked in the face.  
"THIS'LL TEACH YOU TO FUCK WITH ME, YOU DAMN PERVERTED BASTARDS!" yelled the cat.  
Lifty was bleeding from face now, he attempted to get up. But the cat stepped on his face, crushing it like it was a bug.  
Then she shook Shifty off her hand, and did an upper cut on his face. Then kicked his stomach. Shifty just coughed out blood.  
"NOW IT'S TIME FOR TO GO BACK TO HELL!"  
And just then and there she touched his forehead, and all his guts just spilled right out. It's like his bones just shattered.  
"Oh!.. Hello! I don't think we've met before. Have seen a person named Neon! I cane to visit her since she moved away from her original home town... OH! LOOK AT ME SPILLING OUT ALL THIS INFORMATION!" at the last part she blushed and put her hands on her cheeks all embarrassed.  
She looked like she was in her 18. Only three years older than her.  
Flaky just nodded, being unable to speak.  
The just ran up to her, putting her arms around her neck slightly squeezing. She ran up to Flaky at such a fast speed she could barely comprehend it.  
"You know I could just kill you right now!"  
The tug got tighter. Flaky could barely breath now.  
"Your so weak! I don't even think you should live." the cat paused.  
And let out a small sigh.  
'Who was this person. She couldn't be from here. This person is crazy.'  
"I am Wondrous, if your wondering by the way." said the cat letting go of her.  
"F-FL-Flaky, ma'am." stuttered the nervous animal bowing down to show respect.  
"My friend sent me to y-"  
"Who's your friend?" said Wondrous cutting off Flaky.  
"Neon,ma'am, she needs your help quickly!" said Flaky rushing.  
'Oh my gawd I forgot about Neon!'  
"MA'AM, WE HAVE TO HURRY! SHE MIGHT DIE IF WE DON'T HELP!" said Flaky pulling Wondrous' hand trying to pull her towards where Flippy's house.  
Wondrous only smirked. She jumped onto the roof(wow that high), pulling Flaky up also.  
"I can smell her." said a barely audible Wondrous.  
She looked, from the corner of her eye, and her eyes gave the expression for Flaky to follow her.  
Flaky just nodded. Wondrous grabbed her wrist and pulled her across the roof.  
Run then jump, run then jump, run then jump, run then jump.  
That was the pattern. While they were getting to Neon.  
'How was this person friends with Neon. Weren't wolves and cats enemies?'  
**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
Back to Neon and Flipqy  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
**"YOU CAN JUST GO TO HELL!"  
"DAMN YOU!"  
Neon swung a claw at Flippy.  
"JUST HOLD STILL AND DIE ALREADY!"  
"IN YOUR DREAMS,BITCH!" said Flipqy dodging her attacks, with a smile.  
"DAMN YOU!" She said swinging another claw. This time it scratched his face. His smile soon turned into a frown.  
He grabbed her fist,  
"damn you!" he said pulling her close(ewww... Pedophile rape).  
Neon was stunned for a moment, then smiled,  
"No. THANK YOU!" Yelled Neon, kicking Flipqy somewhere that shouldn't be kicked.  
Flipqy didn't yell, he just fell down in pain.  
Neon just chuckled,  
"Eh,.. You should thank me! Now you won't have to help the process of making kids!" Flipqy just growled.  
"Anyway! Let me speak to Flippy! Your way to boring in that kind of pain." said a bored Neon poking Flipqys face.  
Flipqys eyes just turned back to green from yellow.  
"Thank you!" said a happy wolf.  
**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
Wondrous and Flaky time  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**  
"There it is!"  
"Yes!Yes!"  
"IT'S THE HOUSE! RIGHT NEXT TO FLIPPY'S!" said a happy Flaky.  
BOOM!  
"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" asked Wondrous jumping back from the explosion.  
"Wondrous the Cat, I swear it's been awhile since we last met!" said a creepy, rapist(kinda) voice.  
It was a gecko, a blue one in fact.  
"Don't worry, your friends should be quite safe,but I need them for a little project. Matter-of-fact I need that red little porcupine, if you wouldn't mind!"  
Just as the blue gecko said that a long tentacle came from his backpack, and grabbed Flaky.  
"What th-. DAMN YOU!" said the pissed off cat.  
"Wondrous who is this guy? And what did he to do to Flippy, Neon and me? WONDROUS ANSWER ME!"  
asked an scared(obviously) Flaky.  
"NOW!"  
"what do you mea-" Flaky was cut off by two figures jumping out of now where.  
A boy and girl.  
The girl appeared to be a Komodo dragon with green camouflage scales, sneaky green eyes, red bandana, blue sashes. And the boy was a snow wolf with white fur, and deep blue eyes, long flowing fur, a black shoulder bag, a black cowboy hat, and a obsidian necklace.  
They landed right in front of Wondrous.  
"Westley and Whitely at your service!" said the two in sync. High fiving each other.  
**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**  
_Authors notes_: have end the chapters here guys, SRRY!  
I am working on another story! I would like to thank Komodoking for letting me use her Oc's in this story!  
Neon:TWANK YOU  
And if your confused on Neons and Wondrous' back story it's like this, and yes this is backstory isn't real( unless komodoking agrees to use it someday), Well when Neon was 9 she ran away from home(which was a small village, not gonna get detailed in that) and she came across a camp, a military camp intact. Neon was getting hungry and they happened to have food. So Neon went over to the food and sat down and ate it.  
It was pretty early in the morning, but a cat named Wondrous woke up out of hunger.  
Neon had just finished eating so she decided to go, but she felt something at her head. She looked and saw a cat holding a gun.  
Neon just laughed, and jumped on the cats head. She talked to the cat and learned her name was Wondrous.  
They learned a little about each other and became friends.  
Neon often got into trouble alot, and always ran straight to Wondrous. At that time wondrous was 15 and Neon turned 11.  
Neon had already met all of Wondrous' friends and always loved to have friendly matches with them and wondrous.  
When Wondrous turned 18 she sent Neon to Happy Tree Town(what ever the town is called) so she could join the army. And a year later she came to visit Neon.  
Annnd DONE!  
BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Wondrous!"  
"Were back for action!"Said the white wolf and Komodo dragon while making a pose.  
"So what'd we miss?" said Wesley.  
"Hey doesn't your (adopted) cousin Neon live here?" continued the confused white wolf, Whitely.  
Wondrous just sighed.  
'Those two can talk for hours and never get bored.'  
"Are you guys done talking? He Professor Blue is getting AWAY!"  
"Who's in trouble?" said the too in sync. Wondrous just sighed.  
"Sometimes I am ashamed to say I know you." said Wondrous in a low whisper like voice.  
"You guys are getting WAY off plot!*sigh* It doesn't matter who he captured he just captured someone!"  
"Ummm.. I'm still here ya know!" said Professor blue.  
"OMG OMG! Why is he so ugly?"Said the Komodo dragon.  
"Sooo... I'm just gonna go..."  
"Not so FAST! You must die! AND YOUR BLOOD WILL BE STAINED HERE!" said Wondrous all blood-thirsty.  
"Not today!" and as soon as the professor said that, a laser came out of nowhere.  
"Now,... IMMA BLASTIN MY LASER! BLAH!" and then a blast came from the laser.  
Luckily the three got out of the way in time, but Whitely barely made it out in time, only to loose some fur off his tail.  
"DARN YOU! I HOPE YOU BURN AND DIE!" yelled Whitely.  
"Ooo.. I'm so scared!"  
"Ya' know I'm getting tired of your sarcasm. "  
"And I'm getting tired of Justin Beaver!"  
"eh'! HIS NAME IS A CURSE WORD!"  
"Since when?"  
"Since he tried to go GANGSTA!"  
"Go to-"  
Boom! (a/n: this story is sooo off topic! I luv it that way!)  
A big explosion came from the little pod machine thing.  
"This day gets weirder and weirder every second..." said wondrous with a face palm and a sigh. "I still question the reason I came here."  
"Hey look!" said both Wesley and Whitely in sync. "It's Wondrous childhood c-"  
"Sometimes you guys just won't shut up!" said Wondrous hitting them in the back of their heads.  
But, anyway, it was Flippy, with some oil on his fur.  
He was probably flipped-out if he was able to break out.  
Right behind him was Neon, carrying a fainted Flaky on her back.  
"What the-.. Who are?" Said the startled Professor.  
"I'm the bear that's gonna kill you now!" said Flipqy (or Flippy, I don't really know).  
"Nu-Uh! HE'S MY KILL!" growled the white and blue cat.  
"Hmm. Oh, hey its you! Long times no see!" said Flippy (this time I know it's Flippy).  
"Fuck off! This is my kill."  
"That's not very nice! Besides, we just met!"  
"Go fuck-a-whore, Ass-wipe."  
"Awww... But I'm just a baby!" said Flippy in his most adorable voice and face.  
"AWWW! THAT'S ADORABLE! I told you that you should be in a yoai!" said an awestruck wolf.  
"YOU BASTARD! YOU STEAL LITTLE GIRLS A-AND TRY TO RAPE THEM, THEN BREAK THIER HEARTS!"  
"Nice way to say hi!" said the wolf.  
"Eh'. Why do people mistake me and Flipqy..." said Flippy in a low whisper voice. "Why would I be mean to a friend?"  
"Don't you try to fuck with meh! I can kill you in one attack, right now!"  
"Correction, I can kill you in one try! I am stronger, but younger."  
"Go to hell you bastard."  
"Love ya, too!"  
Wondrous blushed at that comment, and then shook her head.  
"DAMN YOU!" is what she yelled.  
"Has everyone forgotten about me?" said the sad professor.  
**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**  
Authors notes: Again another off topic story chapter…

Why is it soo short.

Heres a song that gave me this idea: Monster by skillet.:

_**The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**_

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My fave song…

I'm makin a flippy song fic with tis song. JUST YOU WAIT!

The lyrics are just a waste of your time, if read the lyrics..

GOOD FOR YOU!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 how wondrous met Neon *Bonus chapter Hurray for you lucky readers* **

Setting: Military base trainee camp.

Time of Day: Early in the morning. About 5 a.m. in the morning.

_****_

_**Let's begin shall we..**_

..F.. Put this

..L.. On your page

..A.. If your a fan of

..K.. Flaky

..Y.. It shows you Care

_****_

"AWW!" a blue and white cat was waking up. Wearing nothing but a green shirt and camouflage pants.

"Huh? He he.. You guys can sleep for hours but talk for days." She continued talking to herself. Staring at her still sleeping friends.

"Mhpm!"

A loud munch could be heard from outside. The cat raised her defenses, hoping the sound would wake up her bunk mates.. It didn't.

She grabbed her rifle gun that was right next to her bed, seeming it was the closest thing to her. She ran outside to be greeted a young looking wolf. She was munching down on a pot of gumbo. The cat only stared at the sight with disgust, The wolf was eating like there was no tomorrow.

She knew (or thought) that this was test and she would have to capture the child. She snuck behind the wolf, seeing the back of her she cringed her face in disgust. Her fur was covered in blood from behind (did I mention she doesn't have any clothes.).

_This means for an easy shot. _Thought the cat.

She pointed the gun behind the girls head. She pulled it towards the young wolfs head.

The wolf must've felt the gun on its head, for she looked back at the cat, still having some gumbo in her mouth. Even with gumbo in its mouth, its lips curled up into a smirk.

The wolf stood up and chuckled. "Ya' know, my big brother taught me how to kill, so I can kill in one attack!" said the wolf climbing unto a nearby tree, and then jumping on the cats head.

The cat was a little shocked by these actions. She knew the wolf was probably injured, because blood fell upon her face.

"Soo... Ya' gonna keep quiet all day, or ya gonna get me some clothes?"

The cat only nodded. "The names Wondrous by the way" said the cat pulling the wolf off her head. Walking inside her cabin to find clothes.

"Neon!" said a wide grin finding its way on her face. Following Wondrous inside. Neon only smiled in awe. Especially at a sleeping white wolf.

Wondrous fount a shirt for her but it was a little too big for her.

The shirt was blue with green outlining the ends of it. A big number '7' in white written on it. Wondrous threw at Neon motioning her to put it on.

She put it on still staring at the sleeping wolf, watching his chest rise and fall.

"So what's your story, Neon?"

This cut Neon off of her thoughts. She shook her head and answered the question.

"Same Old Same Old. Was born an orphan; I was considered a death child (Cause my mom died giving birth to me) in her village. After I turned 9 I ran away to find my older brother, who left when he was 15. The main reason I ran away was because magic and witchcraft is forbidden.

Ya but What's your Story?"

Wondrous replied," I really don't know or remember. Everything is a little fuzzy, but a memory implanted in my head is that I was in the army but ended up wiping my memory (hitting herself on the head with a rock) because I could never really be with this childish green bear, I only remembered that I didn't want to live but still has mild flashbacks,.. Like this."

"Ohh.. SO I GUESS THIS MEANS WERE FRIENDS RIGHT!" said Neon wagging her tail.

Wondrous only nodded in reply. Then Neon just jumped on her head happily.

_****_

HURRAY! Sorry for know updates in awhile but eh who cares… This chapter was requested by KOMODOKING! Ok bye! Cha!

Song inspired by the lucky star theme song.

_**Aimai 3 cm  
sore PUNI tte koto kai? chou!  
na kyuubunka seifuku  
na furitte koto nai? BOON!  
ganbacchau?  
yacchacchau?  
son tokkya KYACCHI ANDO RIRI-SU yo!  
I SAY! WHOO! I SAY! WHOO!  
no tanima ni DARLING! DARLING! PLEASE!**_

nan kataru  
nanka deru  
aishiteru!  
are?  
ikko ga chigatterun run!  
nayaminbo, koutetsubo, oishinbo!  
iikagen ni shinasai!  
tondetta aisu mo moteru ka na,  
datte iwayuru futsuu no onna no ko!  
odoroita!  
atashi dake!  
tonkotsu, harigane, okawari!  
DA-DA-DA-DA-DA!

BON! BON!  
ouendan!  
LET'S GET CHERRY PIE!  
RAN! RAN! kangeikai!  
YOU HAVE SENSATION!  
HIGH!  
sonzaikai, tenten shouwakusei!  
butsukatte! tokemashita! bouzen! ooi ni utatte! SING AND DANCE!

motteike, saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu!  
SE-RA- fuku dakara desu ketsuron!  
getsuyoubi na no ni kigen warui no, dou suru yo?  
natsufuku ga ii no desu! KAWAII!

seifuku in 3 PI-SU!  
sorya matette chuucho da! YAN!  
ganbatte!  
YEAH!  
harikitte!  
YEAH!  
MY DARLING! DARLING! PLEASE!

mori jou ga rin mori ka ga rin koishi tarin mada naisho ni shi te tte rin rin  
amaenbou youjinbou tsuushin bo choushi koi te gyokusai!  
fun de tta aitsu ni koyubi itai tte oogesa chira ri kuro niihai  
zettai jan ryouiki jan ?sei ashi tsuru pika o nedari DADADADADA ?

MON - MON mousou den Let ' s Go! paru shinden  
YAI - YAI sooran bushi What ' s UP tenputeeshon  
oi! soushitsu kan ( zen zen) arubaito  
sagashi tara mitsukatte to zen jinsei maru tto kenennaashi

yatte mina! shinki ni neracchau no ha atashi no chousen  
Sera fuku gi ga e te mo atashi  
shuumatsu ha dou yo chira mise nante ari ki tari!  
seifuku ha kan ta n yo rakuchin

fuusoku 3 meetoru dakitsui te gaman da GYU  
mune dokkin koshi zukkin I'm Sugar sugar SWEET!

BON - BON MON - MON Day Let's get! Uh Uh Ah!  
RAN - RAN chop chop kick look up! Fu Fu Ho!  
HI! Education! Love is ABC  
un da ka da un da ka da uni unya hare tte hore tte hire n ra

motteike, saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu!  
SE-RA- fuku dakara desu ketsuron!  
getsuyoubi na no ni kigen warui no, dou suru yo?  
natsufuku ga ii no desu! KAWAII!

yappari ne saigo ni waracchau no ha atashi no hazu  
SE-RA- fuku dakara desu ketsuron!

aimai 3 senchi sorya punitte koto kai WAO!  
ra ppinguga seifuku yo shi furi tte ko ta nai pon  
ganbacchaccha yacchaccha an to kyaa ppu & jaaji de ha

I say ( Hoo!) I say ( Hoo!) ase de suke tara Darlin ' darlin ' A M U S E!


End file.
